custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rewta
Rewta is a Toa of Lightning and member of the Order of Altronia from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Rewta is known to have existed before Zalkatrex was created, but shortly before he was she was trapped in a malfunctioning warp gate and suspended in an alternate timestream where time seemed to move slightly slower. She, when bored, made her way to Voya Nui so that she could watch the volcano erupt whenever it did. While she was there, she made her way to the recently opened 777 stairs, and was returned by the Kanohi Ignika to the main time stream. She encountered a Protodax that randomly made its way up the stairs to a point before any of the other guards. She ran out of the staircase and discovered that she was back to the normal timestream and that an agent of Altronia named Sybeko was waiting for her to give her a mission. More details will be given in the revised Gone Tomorrow. Rewta may or may not have succeeded, but she returned with Sybeko to Altronia and, was given a Mask or Reconstitution, and promptly met up with Lihee, surprising him by imitating a pillar and letting him run into her. She was attacked by Voran under Burtok's control and forced to kill him. She mourned for Voran with Lihee, and was given an assignment by Suntrah and Lihee to be part of Suntrah's group. Powers and Abilities Rewta is a Toa of Lightning, so she would naturally have control over the element of Electricity. Rewta can generate and control Electricity, but most often shoots lightning at her enemies. She has found over time that the most efficient way to channel her powers is by projecting the electricity along her index and middle fingers, thus acting like an electrode. Rewta is a sharpshooter and a swordswoman of great skill. After being trapped in an alternate timestream, she has had time to practice without aging. She has practiced for millennia without feeling the strain of the years, so she is at a high skill level. Mask Rewta has also been given by Faxhuun a Mask of Polymorphism, which was made from a Reconstitution Disk by Faxhuun himself. He intended for it to be given to the next Altronia General, but Rewta had lost her mask by the time she was found by him, and, for other, soon-to-be-revealed reasons, Faxhuun gave it to Rewta. This mask allows Rewta to reform her body into virtually any shape or texture she can imagine, but does not allow her to change her voice or mass. Tools Rewta carries a sword, called the Voltage Blade, with her inside her body mass. Sometimes she uses its material to form forearm blades, but most often simply grows the sword out of her hand. Before she acquired the Mask of Reconstitution, she carried this sword the old-fashioned way. Personality and Traits Rewta is spunky and adventurous, not taking no for an answer when she feels she can accomplish something. She finds Lihee's sarcasm to be very amusing, but she is aware that he is mostly trying to impress her with his wit. Rewta despises those discriminatory beings who are prejudiced to think that all females are weak and vulnerable. It is easy to get her very ticked off by exposing her to these people for about two minutes, let alone a lifetime. She feels compelled to prove these beings wrong in their prejudice and has a tendency to gloat about it when she succeeds. Trivia *Rewta is two inches shorter than Lihee. *Rewta is possibly Sidd's favorite female character from the Altronia Continuity. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Toa Category:Lightning Category:Toa of Lightning